<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk by kkismygod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854209">Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod'>kkismygod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is a good boyfriend, Drunk Reader, F/M, Humor, Making Out, it'll be one hell of a hangover lemme tell you, one day he'll get drunk with her, stupidly soft and cute, why does reader take so many baths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader comes home wasted from a party-- I mean come on we all like to have fun sometimes. The only difference now is that Anakin is here to witness it... and maybe make out with...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay i really like this one 0_0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pushed your way out of the center of the dance floor, sucking in a deep breath of fresh air as soon as it hit you. Sweat dripped down your face and made your clothes stick to your body, but you could care less. Tonight was the most fun you’ve had in so long, and you weren’t letting a little sweat ruin it.</p>
<p>Your friend spotted you from the punch bowl, and offered you a cup. Unfortunately, you had to decline. You’d already had too much to drink, and could feel the full effects of it taking hold on your body. You weren’t one to pass up a good time, but you also knew your limits.</p>
<p>After thanking the host of the party for inviting you, you drunkenly made your way to the exit and fumbled through your purse for your phone. Squinting through blurry vision at the screen, you could see that it was only 1am-- early, for your tastes. But here you were, being a responsible adult, making your way home before you got too drunk. Coruscant was definitely not the place you wanted to be caught on the street alone, in the dark, and under the influence. Which is exactly what you were but… you weren’t that drunk.</p>
<p>As it often did-- even without being impaired-- your mind drifted to Anakin. He said he’d be back from his duties tonight,and you were excited to see him. Maybe you could set the stereo up in your room and dance some more with him. Did Anakin know how to dance? The thought made you laugh into the open air.</p>
<p>You may have stumbled once going up the stairs to your quarters-- or twice, or three times, but who’s counting really-- and you frowned as you felt a wet splash hit your thigh spilling from the cup in your left hand. Wait-- how’d that get there?</p>
<p>You shrugged and took a long sip, jabbing the doorlock but failing multiple times to hit the right buttons. The lock flashed an angry red at you for each failed attempt and you squinted your eyes, trying really hard to stop the numbers from moving so you could press the right ones. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the door swung open.</p>
<p>“Anakin!!!” you yelled gleefully and launched yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face in his chest. He must have just gotten here right before you because he was still wearing his customary Jedi apparel. Even the robe. </p>
<p>The hug took Anakin by surprise and he oomfed as he caught you, hugging you back with one arm as he closed the door with his other. </p>
<p>“I thought I heard someone trying to break in,” he joked, patting your back with his hand. After you responded by nuzzling your head further into his chest, he asked, “Alright, how much did you have to drink?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to,” you untangled yourself from around him and took his Jedi robe with you, shrugging it over your shoulders. “But then Kalami spiked the punch, and one thing led to another and… I can’t get the hood up.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiled and shook his head at you, grabbing the hood of the Jedi robe and pulling it over your head.</p>
<p>“Thank yo--” you cut yourself off by drinking out of the red solo cup you still had in your hand, heading toward the living room.</p>
<p>“So I’m taking it you had a good time?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, was so fun Anakin,” you said, pressing at random buttons of the stereo. To your luck, it lit up and began to play music. Some sort of intense, banjo battle it sounded like. You closed your eyes and spun around the room, the Jedi robe trailing behind you like a cape. </p>
<p>“Dance with me,” you begged your amused boyfriend, who was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, watching you make a fool of yourself as you practically drowned in his robe. </p>
<p>“Anakin,” you were suddenly laughing, forcefully taking one of his crossed hands in yours. You swung his arm around as you danced, lifting it over your head as you twirled underneath. The Jedi robe got caught between your feet and you tripped over yourself, but thankfully he caught you around the waist before your face could meet the carpet. To your relief, your drink hadn’t spilled and you sunk to your knees, unable to stand from the dizziness and laughter as you took another sip.</p>
<p>“Can I take this from you?” Anakin asked, gently taking the cup from you.</p>
<p>“Yes! Ani, get drunk with me!” you cheered, throwing your hands up in the air. Suddenly, the prospect of both of you off your rockers was the most exciting thing to you. However, instead of drinking it, he floated it away to a high shelf without taking a sip.</p>
<p>“No what are you doing!” You reached for the cup and ended up with your forehead suddenly pressed against the carpet. “Woah.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Anakin chuckled, helping you to sit back up and smoothing a thumb over your forehead to check for damage. You went to nod, but the motion of throwing your head back had you tilting in that direction…</p>
<p>“Geez, okay, we need to get you cleaned up,” he suggested, catching you before you could fall again.</p>
<p>“Clean? What’d’ya mean clean? You think I’m dirty?” you asked as he lifted you to stand. He began walking you to the bathroom and as you passed the stereo, you reached out a hand and turned up the banjo music to an ear-shattering volume.</p>
<p>Anakin instantly switched the radio off using the force.</p>
<p>“I was listening to that,” you complained. </p>
<p>“My apologies,” he said unapologetically. </p>
<p>Once you made it to the bathroom, Anakin sat you on the toilet and made sure you were stable enough to sit up on your own before turning to start the bath. You watched his back as he turned the knobs, mesmerized with the way he moved in all his sexy Jedi clothes…</p>
<p>In the next moment you found yourself latched onto his back, cheek nuzzled between his shoulder blades. Anakin pitched forward again, catching himself from falling into the bath with a hand to the wall.</p>
<p>“You are... very clingy when you’re drunk,” he noted, deciding to just hold your arm and keep you there until he was done with the water settings. Suddenly he became aware of a snaking feeling near his waist, like someone’s hand reaching for his…</p>
<p>“Hey!” he reached for you, but you jumped out of his way with his lightsaber in your hands.</p>
<p>You looked from it, to him-- his eyes were blown wide with warning, hands held up in surrender. </p>
<p>“Y/n, just give me the saber…”</p>
<p>You would have screamed but your throat closed in excitement as you bolted for the door, resulting in a squeak followed by manic laughter. You ran out of the bathroom and back into the living room, Anakin hot on your heels. You jumped onto the couch and then dropped behind it, struggling to find the power button to the weapon in your clutch before he caught you.</p>
<p>“You little--” Anakin swooped in behind you right as you found the button, swiping it from your grasp. He attached it to his belt again before bending down and scooping you into his arms, throwing you over his shoulder, and marching you back to the bathroom. “I am never letting you get drunk ever again.”</p>
<p>“You don’t ‘let me’ do anything,” you hung limply on his shoulder, staring at his cute ass as he walked. “I do what I want.”</p>
<p>Anakin shook his head and swore under his breath in Huttese as he set you on your feet before the bath. “Alright, look, I made you a bath. Think you can clean up without killing yourself?”</p>
<p>“You put bubbles…” you scooped a handful up and squished it between your fingers. </p>
<p>“I did, now take your clothes off and get in,” Anakin ordered.</p>
<p>“WOaahhhh, buddy, slow down,” you frowned at him and pulled the Jedi robe around you protectively.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m not looking. Tell me when you’re in,” Anakin turned his back to you and looked at the wall. You sat on the edge of the tub and began undoing the clasps on your shoes, but no matter how much you pulled and twisted the buckle, they wouldn’t come undone.</p>
<p>“Hey uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh….”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you please help me….”</p>
<p>Anakin turned to face you and his eyes travelled from your frustrated face to your futile attempts at undoing the clasps of your heels. He nudged your hand aside and took hold of the straps, tickling your ankle as he quickly undid the left and then the right. He slid the heels off your feet and then set them by the sink.</p>
<p>“You need help unzipping your dress?”</p>
<p>You turned so he could take the tiny metal zipper between your shoulder blades and drag it down your back. Once it was loose, he turned his body toward the wall again so you could step out of it, followed by your bra and underwear. You left it in a pile on the floor as you held onto the edge of the bathtub for stability, lowering yourself into the warm, bubbly water.</p>
<p>“I’m in,” you made sure all your important bits were covered with bubbles as he looked at you, making sure you weren’t about to drown yourself so he could gather your clothes and set them on the counter. You swished your arms around in the water, groaning in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, Ani, this feels so good.” The water felt like silk between your fingers, soothing your tired, aching bones. The sweat washed right off of you and the scent of rosemary and mint filled your senses.</p>
<p>“I’m glad,” the general’s cheeks were dusted with pink. He cleared his throat and knelt by the edge of the tub. “You need anything else?”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” you confirmed, suddenly finding your arms too heavy to lift. “My hair.”</p>
<p>“You hair… wash it?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Anakin filled up a glass with water using the force and handed it to you to sip on. He dragged a chair behind your head and then gathered your hair in his hands. He used one to scoop water onto your locks to wet the ends, and then used his gloved hand to shield the water from falling into your face as he wet your scalp. You closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of his hands in your hair, loving every second of it. Sober you could never do this.</p>
<p>Anakin rubbed his hands through your hair, sudsing up the shampoo and working it into every strand. Then he followed the same procedure to wash it out. He was so gentle, and his fingers felt so good…</p>
<p>“You’re not getting out of this tub until that whole glass of water is gone,” Anakin told you, drying his hands on a towel. You responded by gulping down the remaining liquid, and then dunking your head under water and scrubbing at your face furiously to get the makeup off. From the look Anakin gave you, you didn’t do a very good job.</p>
<p>“Come here,” he chuckled and dipped a cloth in the tub to wet it. He then got to work running the cloth over your face, removing the makeup you managed to smear over every orifice. </p>
<p>“I’m hot,” you lifted your arms from the tub when he finished, implying you wanted to get out. Anakin held a towel open for you and squeezed his eyes closed. You stood from the tub and clumsily got out, letting him wrap you in the towel once he sensed you were within reach. </p>
<p>Anakin faced the wall again so you could get changed into your pj shorts and shirt once you got to your room. You towel dried your hair and then threw the towel in a corner, stumbling toward your boyfriend once again. The bath certainly did nothing to sober you up.</p>
<p>“Anakin,” you latched onto his mechanical arm, hugging it to your body with both arms. </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>You didn’t actually have anything to say. You just liked saying his name sometimes.</p>
<p>“Alright, sweetheart, let’s get into bed yeah?”</p>
<p>“Okay, sure,” you felt a sly smile spread across your lips. You stayed wrapped around his arm as he maneuvered his way to the bed, bringing you with him as he got on. You promptly fell into him face first, the world still off-tilt for you. You felt his chest move underneath you as he chuckled, rubbing a hand up and down your back.</p>
<p>“Hey, Y/n,” you looked up at him. “How’d you get home anyway?”</p>
<p>“I walked, duh,” you shifted so you could plant a kiss under his jaw. Anakin, however, frowned at this.</p>
<p>“You walked? Alone?”</p>
<p>“No, Count Dooku escorted me. Yes, I was alone dummy.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s hand stilled on your back. “You should have called me.”</p>
<p>“I was okay,” you shifted higher to kiss his jaw, and then the corner of his mouth, and his cheek. Anakin stilled your ascent with a hand to the back of your neck.</p>
<p>“I mean it,” his eyes were serious all of a sudden, hard. “It’s not safe for you to be on the streets like you are.”</p>
<p>“You were busy with Jedi stuff,” you rolled your eyes, smoothing the curly bangs off his forehead with your hand. </p>
<p>“I would have come and got you anyway.”</p>
<p>“Sure you would have.”</p>
<p>“I would.”</p>
<p>The look on his face was unyielding, and you knew he was telling the truth. Still, you couldn’t stand the sudden tension.</p>
<p>“Alright,” you groaned,  and he seemed to let out a breath. “I’ll remember it for next time.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he mumbled. He caught your chin between his fingers and held your head still as he leaned up to press his lips to yours. In your sense-impaired state, this was the equivalent to winning the lottery, watching fireworks, and drinking chocolate milkshakes all at the same time. The feeling was unbelievable.</p>
<p>Like a switch was flipped, you suddenly pressed your head forward, trapping Anakin against the pillows as you kissed him hard. He made a noise of surprise but went with it. You had never been in this position before, with you on top, your hips aligned with his, taking control of the kiss. Whatever was in that punch, it certainly did wonders for your confidence. </p>
<p>As you cupped Anakin’s face between your hands-- more for your stability than his-- you kissed him like he was about to disappear. Your lips were hard, punishing, and he was pliant beneath you. His gloved hand strayed from your chin to your neck, holding you there while his other hand wandered down your side, stopping to squeeze at your waist. You two had never gone very far, had not gone below the waist yet, but right now you needed it to happen. You grabbed his hand and relocated it to your ass, moaning into the kiss when he tightened his hand in response.</p>
<p>“Wait,” he broke away, panting. His eyes were wild, his lips so red and swollen from kissing. You couldn’t help but lean back in, to taste him again… “Mmm, Y/n.”</p>
<p>You lifted your head this time, at the feeling of his lips mutter your name against yours. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t be doing this.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” you moved to continue your escapade down his neck, kissing and licking all the way to his collarbone where you nipped, hoping to leave a mark. He smelled like metal and spices, and tasted even better.</p>
<p>“You’re drunk,” he answered, clearly on the verge of losing control.</p>
<p>“So what?”</p>
<p>“So, I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he took his hand off your ass and used it to bring your head back up to his level. “Let’s just watch something on the tv and go to bed, yeah?”</p>
<p>Hell no, your mind screamed, leaning back down to kiss him again. Not when his hair was mussed up just perfectly so, when his lips looked so soft and kissable, not when this stupidly sexy Jedi was in your bed, practically begging for you to make out with him--</p>
<p>“Y/n.”</p>
<p>“Anakin,” you whined, letting your head rest on his chest. “You’re no fun.”</p>
<p>“I promise you,” he shifted so that you were no longer in that provocative position on top of him, instead laying by his side with his arm still around you. “We can make out all you want when your head is clear. Alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m holding you to it,” you glared up at him. The memory of the feeling of his hand on your ass made you sigh. By god, you would hold him to it.</p>
<p>“Fine by me,” he smiled, and then lifted a hand to turn the tv on with the force. </p>
<p>You didn’t even get 5 minutes into the first show before you passed out cold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>